04. Midgard Saga
Bei der Midgard Saga handelt es sich um den ersten Handlungsstrang der Chroniken, der nicht gleich an einem gewissen Punkt zu Ende geführt, sondern der nur eingeleitet wird, um erst in späteren Sagas wirklich fortgeführt zu werden. Somit werden die ersten großen Verästelungen zwischen Handlungen und auch zwischen Charakteren begonnen. Darüber hinaus wird mit dieser Saga eine weitere neue Welt eingeführt, die technisch und fortschrittlich einen genauen Gegensatz zu jener Welt bildet, der Vorsar und Hektor entstammen und die später noch oftmals eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Inhalt: Nachdem Er königlichen Großmut bewiesen und mit Abraxas und Vincent Weynard gleich zwei ehemalige Feinde in Schloss Mondfels aufgenommen hat, bricht der König, mit Hektor zusammen, in Richtung Osten auf, um der mysteriösen Einladung zu einem großen Kampfturnier im Jade Imperium Folge zu leisten. Unterwegs werden die Vampire nicht nur Zeuge der rituellen Wiederkehr eines gefährlichen Magiers, des Elras, sondern entdecken auch die verborgene Stadt Halloween Town, die Stadt der Monster und des Schreckens. Dort wird Ihnen der Zugang zu einer gänzlich neuen, hochtechnisierten Welt eröffnet, in welcher die beiden Helden natürlich direkt in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Zwar lernen Sie unter den Einheimischen einige Verbündete kennen, Vorsar erlangt die Splitter eines neuen Schwertes (Hyugas Schwert) und sogar Hektor erlangt eine neue Waffe (Golemaxt) doch werden Sie auch Zeuge, wie eine Sonderabteilung von Shinra Corporation Essenzen der heiligen Bestia "erntet" und damit den Zorn der astralen Wesen heraufbeschwört. An der Seite Ihrer neuen Verbündeten versuchen die beiden Vampire den Schaden einzudämmen, den die Forscher angerichtet haben, ohne zu ahnen, welch Konsequenzen all das noch haben wird. Handlung: Unliebsame Besucher Einige Wochen sind vergangen, seit Vorsar den Schwarzen Mann vernichtet hat und zum König von Schloss Mondfels gekrönt wurde. Doch der Vampir kommt mit der Bürde eines Königs nicht halb so gut klar, wie er erwartet hatte und von den anderen beiden Blutsaugern kann er nicht viel Hilfe erwarten, denn während Hektor sich mehr darum sorgt, nicht mehr im Stall schlafen zu müssen, wozu er von Alexandra bei der Aufteilung der Zimmer verdonnert wurde, hat selbige eher Interesse daran, sich mit der Männerwelt aus der Stadt nahe Schloss Mondfels zu vergnügen und sie danach auszusaugen. Und als hätte Vorsar mit seiner neuen Verantwortung nicht schon genug zu tun, taucht kurze Zeit später auch noch eine sonderbare, heruntergekommene Gestalt beim Schloss auf und bittet um Zuflucht. Vorsar kommt dieser mysteriöse Mann äußerst bekannt vor. Er ist sich absolut sicher, Ihn schon mehrfach gesehen zu haben und es dauert auch nicht lange, bis er in dem Fremdling den gefürchteten Vampirschlächter Abraxas Ethar wiedererkennt, der wenige Jahre zuvor noch ein gefährlicher Jäger war, den alle Vampire hassten. Er, der ebenfalls ein Vampir ist, verging sich Jahrhunderte lang an seiner eigenen Rasse und löschte so gut wie alle Elras-Vampire aus, bis er eines Tages urplötzlich nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Abraxas offenbart, dass sein Meister und er von drei Untoten vernichtet wurden und sie mehrere Jahre in der entsetzlichen Ebene der Blutgeister zubringen mussten. Doch wenige Wochen zuvor, war es Ihnen schließlich während dem Aufruhr, den Vorsar in der Ebene veranstaltet hatte gelungen, sich für kurze Zeit in der diesseitigen Welt zu manifestieren. So konnten sie mit einem arglosen Magier Kontakt aufnehmen und Ihn manipulieren, damit er einen Ritus durchführte, der Abraxas und seinen Meister wiederbelebte. Vorsar, der selbst schon in der Vergangenheit mit Abraxas zu tun hatte, will den Jäger zunächst fortschicken als dieser um Asyl bittet, bringt es jedoch nicht fertig, als er sieht, in welchem erbärmlichen Zustand sich der einstmals so edle Vampir befindet. Schließlich gestattet er Abraxas daraufhin, sich ein Zimmer im Schloss zu nehmen und sich dort, zumindest vorerst, niederzulassen. Doch Vorsars Barmherzigkeit wird nur wenig später auf eine noch viel größere Probe gestellt, als der legendäre und zugleich von allen Vampiren verhasste Vincent Weynard ebenfalls beim Schloss erscheint. Vorsar sieht erstmals nach vielen Jahrhunderten seinen verhassten Erzeuger wieder, gewährt jedoch auch diesem schließlich Zuflucht im Schloss, als er im Gespräch mit Ihm erkennt, dass das nicht der gleiche Vincent Weynard ist, der den Heiligen Kreuzzug anführte, sondern dass er nun vom Bösen in sich geläutert ist. Die Vorbehalte, die Hektor und Alexandra gegenüber den beiden "Gästen" hegen, ignoriert Vorsar dabei beflissentlich. Eine seltsame Einladung Nur wenige Tage später findet Vorsar am Portal des Schlosses einen merkwürdigen Brief, der an ihn persönlich adressiert ist, was Ihn hellhörig werden lässt, da ja eigentlich noch keiner wissen kann, wo sich seine neue Zuflucht befindet. Das Schreiben entpuppt sich als Einladung für ein großes Kampfturnier auf einer weit entfernten Insel, zu der nur die besten Krieger der Welt eingeladen werden. Da Vorsar in letzter Zeit viele Kämpfe gewonnen hat und ungewöhnlich stark wurde, wird er von der Herrin dieser Insel, die sich Silberner Phönix nennt, persönlich zum Wettkampf eingeladen. Für den Vampir gibt es natürlich sofort kein Halten mehr, da er seit dem Turnier in Albion an keinem Wettkampf mehr teilnehmen konnte und darauf brennt, gegen andere anzutreten. Obwohl es Hektor nicht gefällt, beschließt dieser, seinen Meister zu begleiten, da er fürchtet, dass es sich ebenso gut um eine Falle handeln könnte. Alexandra, Abraxas und Vincent Weynard bleiben solange allein im Schloss zurück. Vor seiner Abreise bittet Abraxas den König noch, das Schloss mit einem Zauber erweitern zu dürfen, indem sie die alten Zufluchten der beiden Vampire mittels Zauberkraft nach Mondfels verlagern. Vorsar erteilt in dieser Angelegenheit seine Zustimmung, da er glaubt, dass sich die alten, magischen Artefakte, über die Abraxas und Vincent Weynard verfügten noch als nützlich erweisen könnten. Er lässt Ihnen bei dieser Sache freie Hand und bricht nur wenig später in Begleitung von Hektor zu dieser neuen Insel auf. Der Ritus der Finsternis Nachdem sie den ersten Tag ihrer Reise hinter sich gebracht haben, beschließen die beiden Vampire, Rast in einem kleinen, beschaulichen Dorf zu machen und sich mit etwas Blut für die Weiterreise zu stärken. Doch beiden kommt die Ortschaft äußerst verdächtig vor, denn etwas Bedrohliches scheint in der Luft zu liegen. Außerdem berichten die Bürger in der Taverne, dass mehrere Leute den legendären Vampirjäger Meyer Link in der Stadt gesehen haben wollen, was grundsätzlich nichts Gutes verheißen kann. Während Vorsar sich die Sache mal ansehen will, schlendert Hektor lieber etwas durch die Straßen, um neuen Ärger zu vermeiden. Er trifft wenig später am Marktplatz auf eine Gestalt in einer Robe, die Ihn für den Beitritt zu einer Sekte anwerben will. Der naive Hektor lässt sich auf die Versprechungen auch tatsächlich ein, allen Protesten von Behlazur und Calcifer zum Trotz und wird in eine finstere Höhle geführt, in welcher sich weitere Kuttenträger aufhalten. Hektor wird Zeuge, wie die Sektenanhänger ein merkwürdiges Ritual zelebrieren und viel zu spät wird Ihm bewusst, dass er es ist, der durch den Ritus geopfert werden soll, um den Herrn dieser Diener zu beschwören. Zur gleichen Zeit hat Vorsar das Höhlensystem durch einen anderen Eingang betreten und findet sich in einer Art Gruft wieder, in welcher drei weitere Kuttenträger stehen und scheinbar einen Zauber kanalisieren. Da der Vampir deren Macht spüren kann, bleibt er lieber beobachtend im Hintergrund, nichts ahnend, dass Hektor ganz in der Nähe in arge Bedrängnis geraten ist. Ihm wird durch den Ritus nach und nach sämtliche Energie entzogen und er wird zunehmend schwächer. Gerade als er glaubt, endgültig verloren zu sein, taucht ein Fremder in der Höhle auf und greift die Kuttenträger an. Nach kurzem Kampf hat er sie alle niedergestreckt und Hektor aus dem Bannkreis befreit. Der Fremde stellt sich als Meyer Link vor, ein Vampir- und Dämonenjäger, der Hektor aus der Höhle geleitet. Obwohl er merkt, dass Hektor ebenfalls ein Vampir ist, lässt Meyer Link ihn zu dessen eigenem Erstaunen laufen und verschwindet genauso schnell, wie er gekommen ist. Nur kurz darauf trifft Hektor wieder auf Vorsar, der berichtet, dass er in der Höhle Zeuge wurde, wie durch den Kanalisierungszauber der Kuttenträger eine merkwürdige Gestalt in schwarzer Robe in dem Pentagramm erschien, eine feste Gestalt annahm, die anderen Hexer getötet hat und dann entschwunden ist. Da den beiden Vampiren dieser Vorgang alles andere als geheuer ist, lassen sie das Dorf so schnell wie möglich hinter sich und setzen ihre Reise fort. Halloween Town, die Stadt des Schreckens Doch der überstürzte Aufbruch aus dem Dorf bringt Vorsar und Hektor schnell in neue Schwierigkeiten: sie kommen vom Weg ab und verirren sich haltlos in den Wäldern. Nach einigem Umherirren erreichen die beiden Vampire schließlich, als es bereits Nacht geworden ist, eine andere Stadt, die jedoch nicht nur äußerst gut versteckt in den Wäldern liegt, sondern auch extrem sonderbar ist: alle Bewohner der Stadt sind dunkle Wesen, seien es nun Geister, Hexen, Vampire, Werwölfe, Dämonen oder ähnliches. Und sie alle bereiten sich offensichtlich auf ein großes Fest vor, dass sie als "Halloween" bezeichnen. Die zwei Vampire finden sich plötzlich mitten in den Vorbereitungen wieder, die von den Bewohnern offenbar voller Freude durchgeführt werden, um ein wahres Fest des Schreckens zu ermöglichen. Kurz darauf machen Vorsar und Hektor auch schon die Bekanntschaft von Jack Skellington, dem legendären Kürbiskönig und Meister von Halloween. Er empfängt die beiden Vampire freundlich und da sie ja ebenfalls Monster sind, lädt er sie zum abendlichen Halloween Fest ein. Da beide keine große Lust verspüren, an diesem Abend noch weiterzureisen, nehmen sie die Einladung dankend an. Auf dem rauschenden Halloweenfest in der Nacht schließlich, lernen die zwei Vampire noch weitere dubiose Gestalten der Stadt kennen: zum einen den Bürgermeister und das Zombie-Mädchen Sally, als auch den genialen und abstoßenden Wissenschaftler Doktor Finkelstein. Vorsar kommt mit dem Doktor ins Gespräch und dieser erzählt Ihnen von seiner neusten Erfindung, einem Gerät, das in der Lage sein soll, ein Portal in eine andere Welt zu erschaffen, die er außerhalb des normalen Weltengefüges entdeckt hat. Natürlich sind die beiden Vampire nicht sofort überzeugt, doch der Doktor lädt sie in sein Laboratorium ein, um es zu demonstrieren. Und tatsächlich, werden die beiden kurz darauf Zeugen, wie sich im Labor des Doktors ein gewaltiges Tor öffnet, dessen Energie offenbar wirklich eine Brücke zu einer anderen Welt bildet. Obwohl Hektor starke Vorbehalte hegt, ist Vorsar fasziniert von dem Portal und durchschreitet es, um zu sehen, was sich auf der anderen Seite verbirgt. Widerstrebend folgt Hektor seinem Meister, den er trotz allem nicht allein lassen will. Eine fremde Welt Schließlich finden sich die zwei Vampire in einer kargen Steppe vor den Toren einer befremdlich aussehenden Stadt wieder. Noch nie zuvor haben sie so merkwürdige Gebäude gesehen und neugierig betreten die zwei die seltsame Stadt, in der die Leute ganz anders leben und sogar anders gekleidet sind und sich anders verhalten, als in ihrer eigenen Welt. Doch ihre Expedition ist nur von kurzer Dauer: alsbald tauchen zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Anzügen auf, die Vorsar und Hektor in Gewahrsam nehmen wollen. Sie stellen sich als Rude und Reno vor, Mitarbeiter der Spezialeinheit Turks, die aufmerksam wurden, weil die zwei Vampire in dieser Stadt unglaublich auffallen und sich so sonderbar verhalten haben. Beim anschließenden Verhör gesteht Vorsar, dass er und Hektor Untote sind, was die beiden Turks aufmerksam werden lässt, da sie zwar schon Geschichten über lebende Tote gehört haben, aber letztlich immer davon ausgingen, dass es sich bei sowas nur um einen Mythos handelt. Sie wollen die Fremden zu Untersuchungen mit zur Shinra Corporation nehmen und da Vorsar und Hektor sich in der Stadt nicht auskennen, lassen sie sich erstmal darauf ein. In der großen Firma angekommen, wird der Euphorie der beiden Turks über ihre mögliche Entdeckung von lebenden Toten ein jähes Ende gesetzt, denn als sie Vorsar und Hektor einem anderen Mitglied der Turks, nämlich Ihrem Vorgesetzten, dem arroganten Tseng vorstellen, ist der alles andere als begeistert. Er hält seinen beiden Mitarbeitern einen Vortrag, aus dem Vorsar und Hektor nur raushören können, dass sie einen Mann namens Sephiroth aus den Augen verloren haben, dessen Überwachung ihre ursprüngliche Aufgabe war. Doch das dringlichere Problem ist ein größer werdender Aufruhr an der Grenze zum benachbarten Land Spira, denn die Energie der Leiblosen gerät offenbar aus dem Gleichgewicht und die Bestia werden unruhig. Rude und Reno werden verdonnert, sich das mal genauer anzusehen und Tseng rät Ihnen, ihre beiden Besucher gleich mitzunehmen, bevor der Präsident sieht, mit was für Belanglosigkeiten die beiden Turks ihre Zeit vertun, da Tseng die beiden Vampire einfach nur für Spinner hält. Widerstrebend nehmen die zwei Vorsar und Hektor mit auf einen Helikopterflug in Richtung der Grenze zu Spira. Für die beiden Vampire, die sonst in Fledermausgestalt selber fliegen können, ist es höchst sonderbar, sich in einem metallischen Vogel fortzubewegen. Doch die Faszination weicht schon bald, als der Helikopter wie aus dem Nichts angegriffen wird, kaum dass sie die Grenze zu Spira überquert haben. Dabei werden die Türen des Fliegers getroffen und weggerissen und die beiden Vampire stürzen bei einem waghalsigen Seitwärtsmanöver der Turks in die Tiefe. Auftakt der Bestia Vorsar findet sich recht bald in einer nebligen, halb unter Wasser stehenden Ruine wieder, die von magischer Energie erfüllt zu sein scheint. Da er nicht hoffen kann, seine Gefährten so schnell wiederzutreffen, entscheidet er sich, die Ruine genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Nachdem er eine Weile ziellos umhergeirrt ist, hat Vorsar zunehmend das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, sondern beobachtet zu werden. Und tatsächlich: kaum hat der Vampir eine etwas dunklere und unwegsamere Stelle erreicht, als er auch schon von einem Wesen angegriffen wird, dass die Gestalt eines Samurai besitzt. Der Angreifer stellt sich unter dem Namen Yojinbo vor und behauptet, in diese Ruine gerufen worden zu sein und dort zu wachen, seit die Energien durcheinander geraten sind. Er will den Eindringling ausschalten. Alles Zureden von Vorsar bringt nichts und Yojinbo greift Ihn an. Ein heftiger Schwertkampf entbrennt, bei dem Vorsar feststellt, dass es sich bei dem Samurai keinesfalls um einen Menschen handeln kann, da er keinerlei Blut in dessen Organismus riecht. Nur mit Mühe schlägt er den Samurai schließlich zurück und dieser verneigt sich vor dem siegreichen Schwertkämpfer und offenbart, dass er Ihm von nun an zu Diensten sein wird, wann immer Vorsar Ihn braucht. Erst jetzt bemerkt Vorsar, dass Yojinbo eine Bestia ist, ein Geisterwesen, dass mittels Beschwörung herbeigerufen werden kann. Er nimmt den Pakt mit dem Wesen ehrfurchtsvoll an und setzt seinen Marsch durch die antiken Ruinen fort. Doch nur wenig später wird Vorsar erneut angegriffen. Als er die Tempelanlage, die am besten erhalten ist, betreten will, erhebt sich urplötzlich ein bandagiertes Riesenmonster vor Ihm aus dem Wasser. Da er nun selbst eine Bestia besitzt, bemerkt Vorsar sofort, dass es sich auch bei diesem Wesen um eine handeln muss. Die Frage, warum sich so viele dieser Wesen an einem Ort sammeln, wird für Vorsar zur Nebensache, als er sich gegen das Wesen behaupten muss, bei dem es sich laut Yojinbo um die gefürchtete Anima handelt. Nur mit Hilfe des erfahrenen Samurais kann Vorsar die Bestia besiegen und ohne dass er damit gerechnet hat, schließt auch diese nach ihrer Niederlage einen Pakt mit dem Vampir und lässt sich von nun an beschwören. Vorsar will nun doch herausfinden, war hier vor sich geht und beschließt, zunächst Hektor wiederzufinden. Der ist derweil jedoch in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten, denn er wird, nur kurze Zeit nachdem er ebenfalls in den Ruinen gestrandet ist, von der schrecklichen Bestia Leviathan angegriffen. Da die gesamte Ruine unter Wasser steht, ist Hektor der gigantischen Seeschlange nahezu hilflos ausgeliefert und kann sich kaum zur Wehr setzen. Doch wider Erwarten kommt dem Vampir jemand zur Hilfe: ein Fremder mit dunklen Gewändern und einem langen, roten Mantel. Mit dessen tatkräftiger Unterstützung kann Hektor den Leviathan in die Knie zwingen und, genauso wie Vorsar, spürt Hektor, dass er nach dem Kampf einen Pakt mit dem Monster geschlossen hat und nun dazu fähig ist, die Bestia heraufzubeschwören, wenn er ihre Unterstützung benötigt. Doch in diesem Moment interessiert Hektor sich mehr dafür, wer der Fremde ist, der Ihn gerettet hat. Dieser stellt sich als Vincent Valentine vor, ein einsamer Abenteurer, der in die Ruinen kam, weil er den Aufruhr der Leiblosen gespürt hat und auch, weil sich offenbar sämtliche Bestia zu diesem alten, verfallenen Tempel, dem Yevon-Tempel von Baaj, hingezogen fühlen. Hektor beschließt schließlich, seinem Retter zu helfen, das Geheimnis des Tempels zu ergründen, doch weit kommen sie nicht dabei. Ein großes Forschungsschiff taucht bei den Ruinen auf, die dem Kampflärm gefolgt sind und die Energiesignaturen der beiden Kämpfer geortet hatten. Sie nehmen Hektor und Vincent Valentine an Bord, sprechen jedoch nicht deren Sprache, sodass die beiden sich zunächst nicht verständigen können. Nur die junge Frau Rikku, die an Bord mit das Sagen zu haben scheint, spricht ihre Sprache und mit ihr als Übersetzerin können Vincent und Hektor klarmachen, dass sie ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung dieses Phänomens sind. Rikku stellt sich und ihre Leute als Al'Bhed vor, ein Volksstamm, der nach antiken Maschina sucht, um sie wieder in Gang zu setzen. Auch Sie wären in den antiken Tempel gekommen, um herauszufinden, was hier genau vor sich geht und sie haben entdeckt, dass offenbar eine Gruppe von Forschern Essenzen verschiedener Bestia abzapfen und dass es dieser Vorgang ist, der die hohen Wesen vollkommen in Aufruhr versetzt. Schließlich fangen die Al'Bhed einen Funkspruch von Reno an Tseng ab, der berichtet, dass sie in der Nähe bei einem Vulkan die Forscher entdeckt hätten, die offenbar wieder dabei sind, die Essenzen einer Bestia, dieses Mal sei es Ifrit, zu extrahieren. Sofort machen sich die Al'Bhed auf den Weg dorthin und sie erreichen den Vulkan zeitgleich mit den Turks und mit Vorsar, der sich von Yojinbo und Anima dorthin leiten ließ. Showdown mit Ifrit Gemeinsam stellen sie die Forscher die, von einigen Soldaten bewacht, bereits damit begonnen haben, die Essenz Ifrits abzusaugen. Auf die Frage Rikkus hin, was die ganze Aktion eigentlich bringen soll, erzählen die Wissenschaftler, dass sie von der ehemaligen und jetzt geschlossenen Spezialabteilung der Shinra Corporation für Bestia und Geisterwesen wären und dass es ihr Traum sei, die perfekte Bestia zu erschaffen. Ein Wesen, dass in der Lage sein soll, die endlosen Streitigkeiten zwischen den einzelnen Bevölkerungsschichten Midgards zu beenden. Die Argumentation Vincents, dass eine solche Bestia von keinem Medium der Welt kontrolliert werden könnte, ignorieren die Forscher beflissentlich und noch bevor Vorsar und die anderen etwas tun können, haben die Wissenschaftler seelenruhig ihre Arbeit beendet und werden danach von jenem Helikopter abgeholt, der die Helden zuvor angegriffen hat. Die Turks und die Al'Bhed wollen sich sofort an die Verfolgung machen, doch da erhebt sich ein neues Problem: Ifrit, nun rasend vor Wut und durch die Veränderung seiner Essenz um einiges stärker als sonst, greift die Gruppe an. Vorsar, Hektor und Vincent stellen sich dem Monster entgegen, doch selbst mit Hilfe von Leviathan und Anima können sie gegen die marodierende Kreatur nicht sonderlich viel ausrichten. Rikku kommt schließlich die rettende Idee: Sie benutzt die Essenz der Materia, die sie bei ihren Forschungen in den Ruinen gefunden haben und schießt die gesamte Energie auf einmal auf Ifrit ab. Der Energieschock schwächt das Wesen so sehr, dass Vorsar, Hektor und Vincent es mit einer gemeinschaftlichen Attacke besiegen können. Da es Hektor war, der den letzten Schlag gegen die Bestia geführt hat, ist auch er es, mit dem die antike Kreatur das Bündnis eingeht. So kann Hektor Ihn, genau wie Leviathan, in Zukunft beschwören. Nach dem Kampf beschließen Rikku und die übrigen Al`Bhed weitere Nachforschungen über die Bestia anzustellen, um gewappnet zu sein, sollte sich diese Kreatur tatsächlich einmal erheben. Sie setzen Vorsar, Hektor, Vincent und die beiden Turks wieder an deren Helikopter ab, den Rude und Reno nach der unsanften Landung in den Ruinen repariert hatten. Rikku hat sogar ein paar Abschiedsgeschenke für Vorsar und Hektor, um Ihre Dankbarkeit für die Hilfe der beiden Fremden zu zeigen. Sie überreicht Vorsar die Bruchstücke eines Schwertes, auf dessen Griff nur der Name "Hyuga" eingraviert ist und dass sie in den Ruinen von Baaj gefunden hat, während sie für Hektor eine spezielle Axt, die "Golemaxt" hat, welche die Al`Bhed einige Zeit zuvor bei Ausgrabungen zu Tage gefördert hatten und die angeblich in der Lage sein soll, jedwede Panzerung zu durchschlagen. Nachdem die Al`Bhed wieder aufgebrochen sind, kehrt die kleine Gruppe zur Stadt zurück, da die Turks Bericht erstatten müssen. Tseng erwartet Rude und Reno bereits vor den Stadttoren in der Steppe, denn seine Kollegin Elena und er haben indes das ominöse Portal gefunden, dass immer noch geöffnet ist und Midgard mit der Welt von Vorsar und Hektor verbindet. Die beiden Vampire sehen das als die ideale Gelegenheit, diese Welt wieder zu verlassen und verabschieden sich von ihren neuen Bekanntschaften. Dabei fasst Vincent Valentine den überraschenden Entschluss, die beiden Vampire zu begleiten, da er sehr daran interessiert ist, diese neue, für ihn gänzlich unbekannte Welt in der so starke Kämpfer leben, genauer kennenzulernen. Vorsar und Hektor willigen ein und gemeinsam mit Vincent betreten sie das Portal und kehren nach Halloween Town zurück, wo sie schon sehnsüchtig von Doktor Finkelstein und Jack Skellington erwartet werden. Als sie dem Doktor von ihren Erlebnissen berichten, denkt dieser darüber nach, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, das Tor wieder zu versiegeln. Ohne nachzudenken, kommt Ihm Hektor bei dieser Entscheidung zuvor, der keine Lust hat, diese Welt eines Tages erneut zu betreten und zerstört die Steuerkonsole, in der Hoffnung, das Tor so zu versiegeln. Doch das Gegenteil tritt ein, da das Portal immer noch offen war, lässt es sich jetzt gar nicht mehr abschalten. Der Doktor, nunmehr ziemlich sauer auf den unbedarften Axtkämpfer, will sich sofort an die Reparatur machen, während Vorsar, Hektor und Vincent Valentine sich verabschieden und Halloween Town in Richtung der Insel von Silberner Phönix verlassen. Zur gleichen Zeit erstatten Rude und Reno in Midgard im Hauptsitz der Shinra Corporation ihrem obersten Boss, dem Präsident der Firma, Rufus Shinra, persönlich Bericht über die vergangenen Ereignisse. Der Präsident ist sehr angetan von der Vorstellung eine neue Welt mit gänzlich neuen Möglichkeiten kennenzulernen und erteilt den beiden überraschten Turks einen neuen Auftrag: Sie sollen sich umgehend durch das Portal begeben und die Welt auf der anderen Seite auskundschaften. Obwohl Rude und Reno alles andere als erfreut von so einem Auftrag sind, bleibt Ihnen keine andere Wahl als den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten und so brechen die beiden Turks in derselben Nacht ebenfalls in die Welt von Vorsar und Hektor auf. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Nightmare before Christmas: Ein zentraler Punkt in der Handlung bildet der Besuch von Vorsar und Hektor in Halloween Town, der Stadt des Schreckens, in der unzählige Wesen alljährlich das Halloweenfest feiern. Die Stadt und Ihre Bewohner, sowie deren Ambitionen sind dem berühmten Film von Tim Burton, "Nightmare before Christmas" entliehen. Obgleich Halloween Town und seine Bewohner in den wenigsten Sagas später eine bedeutende Rolle spielen, kommen die Helden immer wieder dorthin zurück, da sich in der Stadt später der einzige Verbindungspunkt zur Welt Midgard befindet. Die Ereignisse des eigentlichen Films scheinen zunächst zu diesem Punkt der Handlung noch nicht stattgefunden zu haben, genauer wird darauf jedoch nicht eingegangen. * Final Fantasy VII/X: Es werden in dieser Saga unzählige Elemente der berühmten Rollenspielreihe von Square Enix, Final Fantasy, verarbeitet und eingebaut. Dabei stehen besonders die bekanntesten Teile VII und X im Fokus der Handlung. Dabei wurden die Titel geschickt miteinander verknüpft, um eine komplett neue Welt in die Chroniken einfügen zu können. Die Welten der einzelnen Final Fantasy Teile bilden hier eine einzige Welt, die aus verschiedenen Kontinenten besteht, welche den einzelnen Ablegern der Serie zugeordnet werden können (z.B. die Kontinente Spira oder Terra). Dieser Schritt erschien logisch, da die Welten in Final Fantasy oftmals signifikante Ähnlichkeiten zueinander ausweisen und den Anschein erwecken, eine gigantische Welt zu sein, was hier in Form der einheitlichen Welt Midgard schließlich umgesetzt wurde. Inwieweit aus den Spielen bekannte Ereignisse bereits eingetreten sind, wurde in großen Teilen offen gelassen und nicht eingehender erwähnt. Eigene Elemente: * ''Handlung der Saga: ''Gleich mehrere Handlungsstränge werden in dieser Saga in Gang gesetzt und begonnen, die in späteren Sagas dann aufgearbeitet und ausgebaut werden so z.B. die Einladung zum Kampfturnier an Vorsar oder die rituelle Wiederkehr des Elras, bei welcher Hektor Zeuge war. Dabei folgt weder die Haupthandlung der Saga selbst, noch diese begonnenen anderen Handlungen einer bereits bestehenden Vorgabe, sondern entstammen der eigenen Feder. Es wird, neben der eigentlichen Haupthandlung der Grundstein für etliche weitere Ereignisse gelegt, die in den Chroniken in einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder aufgegriffen werden. Trivia: *Diese Saga bietet ein gehöriges Maß an Witz und Ironie, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Vorsar und Hektor ursprünglich aus einer Welt stammen, in der die Technik nur auf "mittelalterlichem" Stand steht. Neben einigen komischen Situationen, in denen die beiden Vampire mit Dingen wie Computer und Handys konfrontiert werden, gibt es auch eine Erkenntnis in dieser Saga, denn obwohl Vorsar und Hektor aus einer Welt stammen, die vor Magie und übernatürlichen Phänomenen nur so überquillt, empfinden sie normale Alltagsgegenstände der Neuzeit, als unnatürlich und befremdlich. Dies soll unter anderem aufzeigen, dass Menschen die absonderlichsten Dinge als vollkommen normal empfinden können, wenn sie es nicht anders kennen und dafür von Sachen überrascht werden, die andere als vollkommen alltäglich sehen. Die Saga wirft somit auch bewusst die Frage auf, was eigentlich "normal" bedeutet und somit die Lehre, dass dieses Wort für jeden etwas anderes bedeuten kann. *Der Name der modernen Welt wurde bewusst als "Midgard" gewählt, dem Namen der in der nordischen Mythologie für die Sphäre der Menschen steht. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass sich diese fortschrittliche Welt zwischen den Reichen des Jenseits, der Welt Around the Sun und der Erde befindet, von welcher Vorsar und Hektor kommen, also zwischen allen anderen Welten liegt, genauso wie es im Glauben der nordischen Mythologie beschrieben wird. *Vorsar und seine Gefährten besuchen auch in späteren Sagas immer wieder Halloween Town, nach dem ersten Besuch in der 04. Saga. Dabei bringen die Helden dann auch die Vorbereitungen für das Fest des Schreckens ordentlich durcheinander, was wohl mit der Grund dafür sein mag, dass Vorsar und seine Gefährten es noch niemals geschafft haben, einem kompletten Halloweenfest beizuwohnen. Kategorie:Sagas